


hope

by LoyalJuniper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalJuniper/pseuds/LoyalJuniper
Summary: Inspiratonal message to make you think about life 💕 definitely nothing suspicious about it 💞
Kudos: 1





	hope

Hope Is a sTrange thing. OveR tiMe, It can be Shot down aS easIly as a Goose UndEr a clear Sky, but can alSo be reborn during your darkesT moments, tHEre to help You save the day. some thiNk hopE is a useless thing, created by Various pEople so they have help coping with life's pRobleMs. others belIeve hope is real. that it'S a powerful force that SHoUld not be messed witH. sometimes, these people spend so much time hoping for the future, they forget to trulY live in the nOw. they trUst the strenGth Of hope so much ThAt they never do anything for themselves. each day going By, mOments passing, events theY could've been in, going by without them even noticing. FRIENDs goIng in and out of their lives, but they don't see, too Busy hoping that somE force from THE beyonD will guide them in life, granting them mercy they dOn't dEServe. but, this does NoT mean hope is bad, no, no, no. hope can be KInd, hope can be Safe, hope can be love. aS foolish as hope can be, it can also be a light in the dark. a crY for help in an oceAn of darkness. (Hope is about balance, Making sure you Work just As Hard for yourself as you do for others!)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao wrote this last year all my friends yelled at me when they found out the hidden message I was v proud


End file.
